L'Éclair de feu
by DeyRocks
Summary: Et un one shot en réponse au défi balai sur rouxattitude! Ron rêve d'essayer le balai d'Harry...mais ça ne finit pas comme prévu! Allrz jeter un coups d'oeil!


Salut tout le monde! J'écris ce petit one shot en réponse au défi ''balai'' sur rouxattitude! Il n'est pas très long, mais c'est normal puisque j'ai des devoirs et que je travaille ardemment sur mon autre fic ''Je ne t'oublierai pas''. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Le jour venait à peine de se lever. Contrairement à son habitude, Ronald Weasley était parfaitement éveillé et dans l'impossibilité de se rendormir. Le soleil pénétrait par la fenêtre du dortoir et laissait prévoir une magnifique journée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants et se leva. Il se dirigea à la fenêtre et dû mettre une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Le ciel était bleu et le parc était encore bien calme. Il détourna la tête et aperçu l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry. Curieusement, il semblait l'appeler. Ron avait toujours voulu essayer un balai d'une aussi grande qualité, voir ce que ça faisait. Bien sûr, son vieux Brossdur 11 faisait l'affaire. Il était tout de même un très bon gardien de but au Quidditch. Mais il rêvait de pouvoir monter un tel balai. Malheureusement, les Weasley ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Et un tel caprice ne faisait pas partie des priorités. Par ailleurs, le rouquin n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'audace de demander à son ami. Après tout, il n'aimait pas prêter son balai lui non plus, il ne voulait pas forcer Harry!

Mais là, c'était différent, Harry dormait. Il n'était pas obligé de le savoir… « Non, Ron, reprends-toi, tu ne peux pas kidnapper le balai de ton meilleur ami! ». Il se força à reporter son regard dehors. La journée était si belle. Les conditions de vol étaient parfaites. Son regard loucha encore une fois vers le balai. « Tu me nargues ou quoi? Mais voyons Ron! Ce n'est que balai… il ne peut pas te narguer! »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la chaude brise de juin vint effleurer son visage. Comme il serait bon de se retrouver dans les airs quelques minutes, avant une autre journée d'études et de travail. Oui, juste quelques minutes… Il se retourna et alla à son lit. Il s'habilla en vitesse et attrapa son Brossdur au pied de son lit. Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte, il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'Éclair de feu, fier comme un paon dans le coin du mur. Un rayon de soleil vint faire étinceler l'inscription de la marque. C'en était trop. Il balança son vieux balai et s'empara de celui d'Harry. Il avait encore une heure à dormir au moins. Il descendit les marches du dortoir, sortit de la salle commune, traversa le hall et sortit à l'extérieur.

Il enfourcha le précieux manche en bois et tapa du pied sur l'herbe encore fraîche. Il se sentit soulevé de terre et libre comme jamais. Il s'éleva encore de quelques mètres et se pencha en avant pour prendre de la vitesse. Ses cheveux roux étaient balayés par le vent. Il commença à tester le fameux balai en faisant quelques virages. « C'est fou! On dirait qu'il bouge tout seul! » L'Éclair de Feu répondait à toutes ses commandes en un rien de temps. Ron commença à virevolter autour du terrain de Quidditch, à passer au travers des buts, à tournoyer autour des estrades. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien sur son vieux Brossdur. Voyant que quelques élèves commençaient à sortir, il se dit qu'il ferait bien de rentrer avant qu'Harry ne s'éveille. Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors pour vérifier s'il dormait encore. Il ouvrit son visage au ciel en fermant les yeux, goûtant le contact de la fraîcheur sur sa peau parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Et quand il les rouvrit, il était trop tard. BANG! Il s'écrasa contre le mur et tomba, tomba, tomba jusqu'au sol. Tout devint noir.

Ron ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec. « À l'infirmerie? Oh non! » Pesta-t-il en lui-même lorsqu'il aperçût les draps blancs. Il essaya de s'asseoir dans son lit mais une douleur aigue le traversa des pieds à la tête.

-Monsieur Weasley! Ne bougez pas! Vous pourriez empirer votre blessure à la colonne! Buvez ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert peu ragoûtant.

Il avala le tout d'une traite et faillit s'étouffer avec lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer, suivi d'Hermione. La rougeur s'empara du bout de ses oreilles et finit par s'accaparer son visage entier lorsque celui-ci lui dit :

-Et puis vieux, ça va?

-Eumh…ouais, ouais. J'ai un peu mal, débita-t-il.

-Mais veux-tu bien me dire comment tu t'es fait ça? Le questionna Hermione, autoritaire.

-Eumh…Harry. Je… je crois que j'ai eu un petit _accident_ avec ton balai. Dit-il à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Avec quoi?

-Ton balai, grommela-t-il.

-Pourrais-tu parler notre langue Ron, on ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis! Le gronda la brunette.

-Je crois que j'ai eu un petit accident AVEC LE BALAI DE HARRY, articula-t-il.

-Comment ça, mon balai?

-Et bien ce matin, je l'ai emprunté alors que tu dormais. J'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait et bien j'ai eumh… j'ai foncé dans un mur.

Harry éclata de rire. Il imaginait bien la scène.

-Et alors? Où est le problème, à part que tu te sois ramassé à l'infirmerie.

-Je …mmm… je crois que c'est ce qui reste de ton Éclair de Feu, dit-il en désignant un paquet de morceaux de bois dans un coin.

-ÇA C'EST MON ÉCLAIR DE FEU!

Ron fit signe que oui. Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci se calma.

-Bon, bien, je suppose que c'est pas si grave. J'irai m'en acheter un autre. D'ailleurs, il y a le nouveau Spirit 3000 qui vient de sortir sur le marché. Il a l'air pas mal. Bon, moi et Hermione on doit te laisser, on a cours! À plus!

-À plus!

Hermione lui sourit timidement en lui faisant un signe de la main auquel il répondit bêtement.

-Salut Hermione! Bonne journée!

Et il les regarda sortir de l'infirmerie en se disant qu'il avait les meilleurs amis que quelqu'un puisse souhaiter avoir.

Et voilà! C'est tout pour ma petite fic! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!


End file.
